The House Publishers
Lovian | owner = Founders Inc | location = Industrial Park, Noble City, Sylvania | profit = }} The House Publishers is a Lovian book printer and publisher, founded May 22, 2008. It used to be a Walker Inc subsidiary until it was transferred to Founders Inc, June 14, 2008. It is still managed by George W. Matthews. Its headquarters are based in Industrial Park NC. Publications Recent publications * BENIS, A. & KERKHOVEN, B., The Art of Eating. ''The House Publishers, 2013-05-01 (original publication: ''Eu Arte na Manjar, Koningstad, Poseidon.) * CHOPPER, A., The 21st Century Tales. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2010-01-10 * EVANS, M., The Throne of Lovia. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2012-01-14 * EVANS, M., Geography of Lovia. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2011-04-28 * GOETMAN, G., The Silver Trumpet. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2008-06-22 (original title: De Zilveren Trompet, Wikicity, Sumer) * DAE-SU, K., Mariko The Killer. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2011-05-05 * LEWIS, J., Not A Normal Day. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2011-10-18 * LEWIS, J., Education in Lovia: from Nursery to University. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2012-01-29 * LEWIS, J., Adenis and Virsise. Newhaven, The House Publishers, 2012-09-01 * MATTHEWS, G.W., An Old Solution for a New Lovia. Isolationism in Lovia. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2008-06-15 * MATTHEWS, G.W., The Danger of Justice. When justice becomes crime.'' Noble City, The House Publishers, 2008-05-22 * [[King Dimitri I|'NOBLE, D.T.]], The Stairway. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2nd edition, 2008-06-01 * '''MEDVEDEV, Y., White King/Black King. A Game Of Chess.'' Noble City, The House Publishers, 2010-02-22 * 'MEDVEDEV, Y., ''Theory In Practice. Guide To A Solid Foundation'.'' Noble City, The House Publishers, 2010-08-27 * MEDVEDEV, Y. & DONIA, Y.A., Lovian Dialogues. Conversations On The Nature Of Things.'' Noble City, The House Publishers, 2010-10-29 * 'SZÓHAD, F., Lovia I Love Ya - An Alternative Take on Lovia, Noble City, The House Publishers, 2013-5-28 * '''VELTMAN, T., The Libertas Mystery. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2008-06-24 (original title: Het Mysterie van Libertas, Wikicity, Sumer) * VILLANOVA, M., Calming Down: An insight into the life of Dietrich Honecker.'' Noble City, The House Publishers, 2010-08-30 * 'WASHINGTON, L., The River of Oto. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2008-06-24 Planned publications * '''VILLANOVA, M., Cat and Mouse: The Story of a Dad and a boy.'' Noble City, The House Publishers, 2010-09-28 ''Are you a writer? Tell us your aspirations and we will print and publish your work! Gallery File:The Danger of Justice.png|''The Danger of Justice, George Matthews (2008) The_art_of_eating.png|The Art of Eating'', Antonia Benis and Bertha Kerkhoven (1936) File:An Old Solution for a New Lovia.png|''An Old Solution for a New Lovia, George Matthews (2008) File:The Silver Trumpet.png|The Silver Trumpet, Gebert Goetman (2008) File:The Libertas Mystery.png|The Libertas Mystery, Tahrim Veltman (2008) File:The River of Oto (2008).png|The River of Oto, Lars Washington (2008) File:The 21st Century Tales.png|The 21st Century Tales, Alexander Chopper (2010) File:White King Black King.png|White King/Black King, Yuri Medvedev (2010) File:Theory In Practice.jpg|Theory In Practice, Yuri Medvedev (2010) Book Cover DH.jpg|Calming Down: An insight into the life of Dietrich Honecker, Marcus Villanova (2010) File:Lovian Dialogues.jpg|Lovian Dialogues'', Y.A. Donia & Y. Medvedev (2010) See also * Founders Inc Category:Founders Inc Category:Industrial Park Category:Publisher